


Предвидение / Foresight

by Sky_Lynx



Category: Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Crazy Decisions, Gen, Humor, Kill Your Brain - Save Curze, Not What It Looks Like
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 13:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Lynx/pseuds/Sky_Lynx
Summary: Тому, кто собирается положиться на предвидение, стоит учитывать нестандартные варианты.





	Предвидение / Foresight

— Итак, если Керз останется в живых сейчас, то он будет убит ассасинами Императора. Ассасинами, которые ещё не родились. Следовательно, Император тоже останется жив и проживет достаточно долго, чтобы суметь их отправить. Так?

Советники молчали благоразумно, мясная марионетка ксеноустройства — вежливо и предупредительно.

— Так, — хмуро ответил сам себе Лев. — Проклятое предвидение. Перемещай нас, Тухулха, — он нервно ткнул пальцем в первого подвернувшегося под руку воина. — Меня и Ольгина.

***

— Братья, я прошу вас меня... — вторая, продуманная целых две секунды часть речи так и не обрела слушателей. Помешал то ли звук, с которым нервно хлопнулся об пол выроненный Ольгином меч, то ли зрелище. Лев сошел с лица, побледнел и сменил цвет кожи на оттенки, принятые в качестве уставных будущим Орденом спустя четыре столетия. И наконец уставился на братьев.

Перепачканные в чем-то алом братья уставились на него.

— Это _он_? — наконец прочистил горло и поинтересовался Лев.

— Тебя здесь не должно быть, Лев, — наконец преодолел недоумение Жиллиман. — Здесь же щиты!

— Ну так этого, — Лев ткнул в трехметровую кучу мяса, — здесь тоже быть не должно! Здесь же ультрамарский суд!

— Лев, прошу тебя, не торопись, — примирительно поднял ладони Сангвиний и улыбнулся, несколько некстати показав прорезавшиеся от близости свежей крови клыки. — Мы решили проверить одну вещь...

— Понимаю, — кивнул Лев. — Решили проверить на вкус...

— Перестань, Лев, — Жиллиман отчетливо ощутил, что ситуация, сбившись со строевого шага, идет в неверном направлении, категорично плюнув на теорию вероятности. 

— Дай нам сказать, или же объясни, как ты оказался там, куда у тебя больше нет доступа. Если ты собираешься сюда вернуться...

— Вернуться?! — заревел Лев. — Сюда?! Ты только что приговорил нашего отца! Ты обрек Терру! Ты мой меч поломал, а сам!.. Я возвращаюсь домой, подальше от ваших цивилизации и лжи!

Полированный пол протестующе захрустел плитами — примарх пулей вылетел из зала.

— Прискорбно, но этот наш брат тоже помешался, — вздохнул Жиллиман, вытирая окровавленные руки. Недовольно поморщился, когда меч, который попытался поднять несчастный Ольгин, опять грохнулся на пол.

Лежавшее между братьями окровавленное тело зашевелилось, стряхнуло горы принесенной из кухонных помещений окровавленной требухи и, покряхтывая, село.

— А говорили, он здесь не появится. Говорили, что вру, — оскалился Керз. — Вам всем надо поучиться верить своим братьям.

— Полный абсурд, — отмахнулся Жиллиман. — Я согласился на это только потому, что знал — это не сработает. Это и не должно было сработать!

— Предвидение, наш ты дорогой бухгалтер. Пред-ви-де-ни-е. Спроси хоть Сангвиния. А если бы не наша маленькая шутка, Лев бы стал на коленях умолять пощадить меня... Что, и этому не веришь?

— Чума на твой легион и твои бредни, Конрад, — прорычал Жиллиман. — Почему мы только не отрубили тебе голову?..

— Её отрубят ассасины нашего отца, братец. Лев не сказал тебе? Не родившийся убийца, не выкованный клинок? Хоть что-нибудь?.. Вы меня удивляете.

— Робаут, — мягко вмешался Сангвиний, — ты не боишься, что наш опрометчивый рыцарственный брат может попытаться... например, ещё раз сжечь Макрагг?

Жиллиман призадумался, затем скривился, словно до него снизошло озарение или пары фосфекса.

— Именем нашего отца! — темпераментно загрохотали по мрамору тяжелые шаги. — Лев! Лев, постой!.. Это была фальсификация! Мы, как действующие члены триумвирата, запрещаем тебе!..

Вскоре шум затих где-то в глубинах коридоров. Сангвиний тяжело вздохнул, Керз почесался. Ольгин наконец подобрал оружие и, отыскав руну примарха на своем дисплее, бочком вышел из помещения.

В зале наступила до трогательного хрупкая тишина.

— «Сжечь Макрагг», ты сказал?.. — поинтересовался Керз. 

Белое крыло недовольно дернулось, заставляя его убраться подальше.

— Это было не предвидение, Конрад. И я начинаю подозревать, что твой дар в принципе им не является.

— Не предвидение, братец Ангел?

— Нет.

— И почему именно мне достается видеть самые плохие варианты... — потянул Керз и принялся за мясную вырезку.


End file.
